


cronkri porn aka they get drunk and frick

by kittybenzedrine



Series: hello yes this is random cronkri [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, PWP, Xeno, Xenophilia, cronkri - Freeform, no regrets just gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They basically have sex. There's no way to describe it. Shhhhhhh, just read</p>
            </blockquote>





	cronkri porn aka they get drunk and frick

The party was in full swing, with lots of singing, dancing, and drinking. Even Kankri was letting loose, not lecturing anyone, dancing, even drinking some. You dance with Meenah for a while, until she decides that she wants to go dance with Aranea. Damara slithers up and grinds against you, until you pull away, disturbed and somewhat aroused.

Rufioh and Horuss had brought plenty of alcohol and had drank plenty of it themselves. You stand off in a corner, drinking your apple juice and vodka (mostly vodka), and observing everyone. Meenah and Aranea, and Horuss and Rufioh dancing. Porrim and Damara sucking face in the corner. Everyone else grouped around, talking and laughing. You make your way over, standing off to the side, just listening. You keep drinking, eventually opting to sit down and drink vodka straight from the bottle.

You are properly shit faced by the time Kankri collapses on the seating block next to you, giggly and affectionate, and just as drunk as you are. Jokingly, you lean in and whisper "Lemme know if this triggers you," and then you kiss him. You expect him to pull away, sputtering and laughing. It's the last thing you expect when he kisses you back with twice the force. You lean back and pull him on top of you, and you keep kissing him.

Meenah kicks you and Kankri off her couch about ten minutes later, growling that no one is having sex on her couch but her and Aranea. In your drunken haze, the two of you manage to relocate to your hive. Once you get inside, you spend at least ten minutes against the door, holding him up around your waist, kissing him and tasting his mouth. You barely make it to the bedroom before clothes are coming off, his body getting trapped beneath yours on your bed, you naked and him only in his boxers. He kisses you fiercely, and you can feel his bulge writhing under the fabric.

You kiss your way down his stomach, lightly raking your nails across his curvy sides. His breathing hitches when you mouth his bulge through the fabric, and he lets out a breathy sound when you tug them down. You slip two fingers into him and work them fast, your mouth around him and all the while he's moaning and bucking his hips. You wiggle your fingers in imitation of a bulge, and you feel him clench around you. When you pull off, you lick the cherry red from your lips and bring yourself back up. Kankri wraps his legs around you, gazing at you lustfully, and when you press your bulge into him, his eyes drift shut and he bites his lip. You rock your hips forward and groan, going into him all the way, and the noise he makes causes you to shudder. 

He digs his nails into your shoulders, letting out a low moan of your name, which you silence with a hungry kiss. You move slow, letting him adjust around you, and you move your mouth down his jaw and neck, and you find a spot that makes him groan. Nails dig deeper into your shoulder blades when you suck a dark reddish mark into his skin, his hips pushing against yours. "Harder," he whimpers, and you comply.

You shudder when he draws out a low groan of "Nnngh... Cronus...". It's not nearly loud enough for you, so you slam your hips forward, and you get the desired effect of him screaming out your name. He surges up and captures your mouth with his, kissing you with a needy, hungry passion. You tangle a hand into his hair, pressing your tongue into his mouth, drinking in his taste. He moans low in his throat, rubbing himself up against you.

His bulge is wet and writhing against your stomach, so you slide your free hand between the two of you and take it in your hand. He whines and throws his head back, breaking the kiss, and grinds down against you. You shift to where you're more over top of him, and he looks a bit curious until your eyes close and you moan as he fills you. You both move your hips at different speeds, kissing sloppily and moaning and crying out each other's names, cherry red and royal purple leaking down gray skin.

You groan and he cries out your name when you slam your hips forward, burying yourself deep within him. His claws drag down your back, his hips arching up and pressing deeper into you. "Cronus- please! I'm gonna- ah!" He shudders hard, releasing his genetic fluid into you. His eyes flutter shut, mouth open in a silent 'O', weakly thrusting up into you. You keep moving, letting him ride out his orgasm. "Fuck Kankri," you groan, "you look so fuckin' beautiful." He shivers under you, biting his lip. The thick fluid starts to run down your skin, and you go to pull away, but he clenches his legs around you tighter and whispers "Don't stop."

Kankri reaches a shaky hand up to your face, lightly stroking the skin. His claws are stained purple, and you vaguely realize he drew blood on your shoulders. You kiss him softly, your thrusting lazy and languid while he comes then from his orgasm high. He kisses you the side of your jaw and presses his lips to your ear, the skin just barely ghosting over yours. "You're not going to break me," he says so softly that you almost don't hear it, even with him so close. But you do hear it, and you make sure he knows you heard it.

You grab his arms and pin his wrists to the headboard with one hand, holding yourself up with the other, and shift until his still hardened bulge slips out of you. He looks confused, and even a bit scared when her murmurs out "C-Cronus?" You let out a low, dirty chuckle and lean your face closer to his. "Let's see if I can. Make you come undone all over me, leave you a begging, slutty mess," you growl, and he shivers and clenches his hands.

You hold nothing back. He cries out on your first rough thrust, and you tighten your grip on his wrists. He clenches his nook tight around you, and you stutter out a groan, burying yourself deeper within him. The wet slaps of skin on skin, moans, pants of breath, and cries of pleasure fill the room. He begs you and screams your name, his legs tight around your back. Your stomach starts to tighten up, and you swallow hard. "Kan, babe, I'm not gonna last much longer," you murmur, your thrusting becoming more erratic.

Tears streak down his pale cheeks, his hips pushing weakly back against yours, small moans slipping from his mouth. "Cronus, touch me, please, I need need it so bad!" He pleads. You release his hands and they go to your shoulders, holding tight as you stroke him to his second orgasm, his cherry red painting your stomach, your own bulge spilling your violet genetic material into him at the same time.

You lay next to him, trying to catch your breath, both of you splattered with red and a bit of violet. You put your arms behind your head and he cuddles up to your side, a low, rumbly purr echoing in his chest. He purrs louder when your fingers find their way to his horns, his hands kneading into the sheets like a purr-beast. You don't remember falling asleep, but when you wake up, you have a warm troll sleeping with you, a killer headache, and you are covered in dry genetic material. Ew.

He slowly wakes up about half an hour later. You expect him to be all freaked out, sputtering about his vow and all that bull shit, but instead, he kisses you dizzy and murmurs that he'd really enjoy a shower with you. You don't dare to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> /2017 me screaming in the distance


End file.
